The HalfBreed: An Amuto Story
by Minty-Midnight-Mew
Summary: Amu is half Vampire, half human.In the woods, she meets a strange blue-haired boy - a retired Vampire. He thinks he has control and can be with Amu. That might change. Does Tadase believe the Vampire revolution Ikuto is starting? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION! **

**This is my ****OWN**** story about vampires! Now most of you who write vampire fan fictions, for what I've seen, mainly copy the ideas and believes of the author of the **_**Twilight Series**_**. No offense, but I prefer to have at least SOME imaginations and ideas of my own! **

**I do not own Shugo Chara or ANY of its characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Amu ran as fast as she could through the chilly darkness. Her feet ached in her cowgirl black boots and her palms were sweaty. As tears filled her wide, golden eyes, Amu whimpered, terrifyingly. No matter how fast she ran, she couldn't get away.

How stupid she was for separating from her group. And on a Halloween night, too. She and her fiends had been innocently tricker-treating when her rival, Utau dared her.

_Flashback_

_As the blond haired girl pointed her finger in the direction of one of the darkest streets, she said coldly. "I dare you to tricker-treat that entire street on your own and alone!"_

_Acting pig-headed and too consumed with her seven year-old pride, Amu glared back. "Gladly! And I'll do it and be able to meet you back at the school for cookies in only fifteen minutes!" _

_The other kids around the two girls made sounds of amazement and at her bravery. However, Utau was not satisfied. Snapping, she dared further. "Make it ten minutes!"_

_Raising her chin, arrogantly, Amu turned and replied. "Deal!" As she pulled up her kitty hood that cloth black ears had been sewed into it. As she gripped her pumpkin bucket of sweets tighter in her hands, she cleared her throat. Storming off, Amu ran into the none street lighted road. Alone. _

_Flashback ended_

For separating she was probably getting what she deserved. Panting, the seven year old ran through the patch of woods she had been forced to retreat to. After robbing the first house, Amu had made her way for the next when she noticed something following her. She didn't dare stop. Before Amu knew it she found herself running and, whatever it was that was behind her, now rapidly pursuing her.

She didn't know what to think. Was she going to die? What was chasing her? With a loud latter, Amu's pumpkin pail slipped from her fingers and dropped to the ground. As she ran faster, Amu looked over her shoulder to see the feet of creature that chased her crush her candy.

Amu released a scream when, not watching where she was running, tripped and fell roughly to the ground.

Her golden eyes as wide as they possibly could be, Amu turned her head again to see the creature leap. With another scream, Amu jerked her head away to not look. In most stories, this is where the hero was apposed to jump in. Horrifyingly, he did not.

Kicking with all her might and crying in horror, Amu felt a person snatch her, turn her over and try to pin her down with their brutal strength. It was too dark to see who or what it was. There was only an outline that she couldn't make out very clearly.

The claws digging in her skin were razor-sharp and no matter how she tied, Amu could not break free. "MOM! DAD! UTAU! TADASE! ANYONE!" she cried as loud as her voice would let her.

The black shadow forced Amu's shoulders into the cold earth and, alarming her, swooped in. Next, something so stunning occurred that stopped all her kicking and crying. For what it felt like was a skewer diving into the perfect skin of her neck. At first, Amu felt the hair of her attacker rubbing against her cheek and face. Quickly though, that sensory left her. All feeling focused on her neck. It was an uncomfortable, slightly ticklish crawling inside her body that seemed to be digging deeper. She hadn't the slightest idea of what was happening, to be honest. Nevertheless, it was clear someone was playing an activity at her neck.

Then, a new feeling started that soothed her fear. She felt her body weakening, as if she was going to fall asleep. Energy was being drained from her. Soothing her further, Amu felt lips mopping the spot on her neck – cold lips. What was this? She was weakening further. No longer did she find it so comforting. Actually, now she felt her heart's pace rising as her body began pulsing. The crack of Amu's mouth opened as she moaned. Now it hurt a bit. Now it ached like an opening scab.

Amu let out a scream as the spot on her neck stung horrendously. She wanted to kick but found she no longer had the mind-control to know how to move. It felt as if someone poured a whole bottle of alcohol into a bleeding to death injury. Again, Amu cried but not to loudly.

Confusing her, Amu heard a yell of a young boy. "Mom! NO!" There was no reply as the odd incident went on. What was happening? Was this all a nightmare? She was weakening. She was fading. Almost…almost…"I said stop! MOM! You're killing her! STOOOPPPPP!"

She was almost gone…almost…almost…

Several seconds passed and, abruptly, the fangs in her neck instantly surfaced from her flesh. Her attacker, who ever it was, let out agonized screams and started flinching and rolling on the ground as if it were on fire. After that, Amu didn't notice it for what took place next. When the autumn hit the spot on her neck, all she could do was scream over and over. The shrieks were loud enough to shatter glass and they wouldn't stop.

With force, the boy's shaky gloved hands yanked the magical knife he had stolen out of his mother's back. He had stabbed her. He didn't want to…but the girl was dying. He had to save her.

With a sick expression on, the blue-haired boy rushed and slid over to the Amu's side. Still screaming, she barley noticed he was there. She was pulsing dramatically. Looking at her neck, the boy's icy blue eyes widened. Red - bright ruby blood under the gorgeous moonlight. As if he were going to faint, his entire body started to tremble. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But her blood. There were leftovers that his mom didn't consume. Though it appeared as thin as water, he could already imagine it gushing over his own tongue. How different it must taste from usual blood. Hers would taste madly scrumptious and feel as thick as whole milk.

He could have the rest of it. Her blood would be his. But he had to be strong. Stronger than any vampire. He didn't want to be some adolescent vampire who fell into temptation. He wanted to be ale to stand anyone's scent and blood. Jerking his eyes off of her bleeding neck, he clenched his teeth. He didn't want to be a normal vampire. He wanted to voice his opinion and not kill people.

Today he had become a vampire. He was of the legal age – twelve. But he was able to return back down to his legal age anytime as he grew older. This was the way of all modern vampires. Thus way, they were able to keep organized in the vampire secret society. But he didn't want to be a vampire – it was forced upon him. Tonight had been his first night out. And just look how it was turning out…

Lifting Amu's head into her lap, her blood spilled onto his black pance of his school uniform. What could he do? Could he help her? Deliriously, Amu's head rolled back and fourth in his lap as she cried and pulsed further. Uncontrollably, his eyes met once again with her bloody neck.

It was somewhat pale, but not greatly. Had she…become a vampire…or not? He was too young and inexperienced to know. If she were he thought she would be paler. Vampires always had light skin but when someone is first bitten they are literally iced from the cold and white as printer paper. That was how he was. He had to be softened because he had frozen. But she didn't look or feel that way. Maybe…she hadn't become a vampire. But her blood had been sucked…and she wasn't dead either. What could this mean…?

Shakily, and with a voice filled with fear, Amu's eyes widened as tears spilled. Whimpering, sh cried. "H-he-lp! G-g-get-get me h-h-help!"

Before he could act, the young, jet, cat ears of his detected voices - screaming voices. "Amu! Amu where are you?! Amu is your momma!" There was another voice. "Amu! Answer you father! Please! Where are you?" Another voice. "Come out Amu! Are you alright?!" Each time, more and ore voices came. I sounded like a group of twenty calling for…this…Amu. That was her name?

Quickly, the boy stood and looked at his mother dead body. He…had really killed her. Concealing his fire knife in his satchel, he glanced one more time at…Amu. He knew he would face serious charges for killing his mother. Just as he about to take off, someone grabbed his arms, tightly.

Surprised, he looked up at the towering figure that held him. Ina deep voice, the shadow spoke. "…Ikuto…you will regret what you have done this night…" Quickly, he dragged the boy off into the night without a sound.

Amu was alone. All alone. No longer having any strength, she passed out.

___________________________________________________________________________

The shrill class bell rang throughout the school. It was the biggest school in all of Tokyo – with a floor for each grade up to High school.

Having her own style for everything, Amu was the first to emerge from her class room. She always had to be the first out. No one dared to beat her. As the 'cool and spicy' girl slung her black bag of book over her shoulder, she did he slow, cold walk down the hall. She strolled so causally through it as if she owned it. Her chin raised and her bubblegum hair bouncing on her shoulders, she focused her golden gaze ahead of her.

Now people began to crowd in the halls and were drooling over the hot girl. She had on her usual school uniform with her own trendy yet luxurious styles added for her own taste. Her pink hair was in her X clips and her bangs fell just over her eyebrows.

Ascending down the stairs, Amu drifted off. In a month it would be seven years to the day of her incident. She couldn't remember a lot. They never found out what happened. The time the search party had reached her she was out and the boy's mother was dead. Abruptly, the police was called and Amu was taken to the emergency room. The doctor never discovered the issue. He guessed some insane women beat up Amu and Amu fought back, hitting her in the jaw. Why else would her mouth be full of blood…? As for the blood-gushing injury in her back, the police believed more then two people were involved in this incident. As for the mark of spilling blood of the seven year-olds neck…most just said it was a cut she had gotten from her attacker. No one knew. Only Amu.

A Vampire. Several weeks after it, Amu decided what she believed it was – a vampire. However, she never spoke of it to anyone. Who would believe her anyway? But what happened was strange. Amu had quickly become unsociable and insecure with herself. She felt alone and different, as if she wouldn't ever fit into her own life again.

However, one thing was thus far unsolved to Amu. She was meant to be killed and not turned into a vampire. But she hadn't. She was alive. But neither was she a vampire. There was one person she could at least permit her thoughts to say she slightly cared for. But she never craved his blood. It was transparent that she, Amu, was _not_ a Vampire. So…what was she…?

Amu decided on being a 'survivor.'

Turning the corner after reaching the bottom of the building, he nearly ran into her.

Tadase gasped. "A-Amu! Forgive me. I-I'm sorry" he said in the most sympathetic tone.

Amu's cold, golden eyes turned to look him in the eye. "You stop spluttering like a child" she replied. "Now I have to go."

Tadase spoke quickly. "Oh. Er – sorry. Hey listen, I heard you weren't doing so well in history. I thought maybe I could give you hand" he offered.

Amu looked as if she were considering it. Slinging her bag closer, she replied in an almost kinder voice. "Thanks, Tadase. I'd appreciate that. Meet you here tomorrow fifteen minutes before class." Waving, she walked past him. The two knew each other fairly well but, no matter how acquainted, Amu treated everyone this way. It wasn't 'cool' to be sweet and kind.

___________________________________________________________________________

Amu never went straight home. Walking alone though he park at night, which she had eventually gained enough courage to do so and with her parents permission, she sighed. Another exhausting day. Surprising her, her three little 'friends' popped out from her bag.

Ran smiled brightly and danced. "Yay! Free at last from stuffy school bag!" Suddenly, she stopped and noticed her spooky surroundings. At once, Miki and Ran both let out cries and jumped on top of Su for protection. Stuttering, Ran said spoke in a frightened voice. "It's so-so dark, Amu-ch-chan! W-wh-why are w-we o-out h-here?!"

Amu sighed again and dropped her bag of books purposely. "To do what I really wanted to" she replied. Slowly, all her Shugo Charas turned to her for an explanation and she answered coolly. "…To figure out what peace and quiet means. But it seems I can't get a lot of that with you around though. Maybe I should go."

At one they all screamed in unison. "NOOOO! Please don't leave us ALONE!"

Suddenly, Amu started to hear a sharp tune of music through out the sad patch of thick trees around her. It was a violin. Though Amu didn't know it. She knew nothing of instruments. Looking around, Amu felt chills creep up and down her spine. Where was it coming from? Who was playing it? It was pretty close.

Signaling the freaked Charas to be silent, Amu snuck over to some of the further trees. The music was getting louder and more beautiful. Clear and mind-baffling, Amu felt under the melody's smell. With out a doubt, it was the most gorgeous thing her ears had ever heard.

Suddenly, Amu stopped dead in her soundless tracks. The music was coming from above her. Slowly, and with alert golden eyes, Amu's head tilted up somewhat to get a look.

There, standing on a branch and leaned up against the tree back, was a boy. His hair was a silky navy color and appeared intoxicating under the moonlight. His skin was slightly pale and his eyes were closed softly so he could focus on his music. At least, that's what she presumed. If only she could see his eyes though. Seeing it was dark, Amu at the start didn't notice the main attraction. After staring and staring, she caught it and had to keep herself from gasping a loud. On top his flawless head of blue hair Amu realized he had two jet black cat ears and a tail too. What was up with this guy? And yet…he was so beautiful…

She had to get a better look. Approaching the tree, Amu looked up it. There weren't any branches until higher up. How did he get up there? Looking at the tree a few feet away, Amu began to climb that one. From branch to branch she journeyed up the tree, the music getting further louder as she reached the boy's level. Now she had to cross over to his tree to get closer.

Reaching with great difficulty on her tippy-toes, she locked her eyes on the branch. It was skinny. But if she could just get on it then she could quickly get to the boy's branch. Again, she stretched out her sweaty hand for it. She was getting closer…closer…closer…

Amu had hold of it. Attempting to be quiet, Amu put one foot over the gap and on the other side. Time to go. With a small leap, Amu made it. Before she could even smile, it happened.

_Creeacck!_

Amu knew what was happening. Beneath her shaking feet, the thin branch had cracked and with a scream, Amu fell. It was less then a second after her fall, when the shadow moved at the speed of sound.

With a stunned grunt and eyes closed tight, Amu felt something. She was no longer falling. Someone was holding her – someone icy cold. Opening her bright, golden eyes, she let out a gasp. It was him – the boy who was playing the beautiful melody. Securely, he held her in his strong arms. She also noticed he was on in the ground in an alert stance while carrying her. How did he land on his feet? And how did he catch her?

Spluttering, she whispered. "W-who are you…?"

Smirking, he replied with her previous line that he had overheard when spying. "You can stop spluttering like a kid now."

**FIRST CHAPTER! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Shugo Chara or ANY of its characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**___________________________________________________________________**

_Recap _

_Creeacck!_

Amu knew what was happening. Beneath her shaking feet, the thin branch had cracked and with a scream, Amu fell. It was less then a second after her fall, when the shadow moved at the speed of sound.

With a stunned grunt and eyes closed tight, Amu felt something. She was no longer falling. Someone was holding her – someone icy cold. Opening her bright, golden eyes, she let out a gasp. It was him – the boy who was playing the beautiful melody. Securely, he held her in his strong arms. She also noticed he was on in the ground in an alert stance while carrying her. How did he land on his feet? And how did he catch her?

Spluttering, she whispered. "W-who are you…?"

Smirking, he replied with her previous line that he had overheard when spying. "You can stop spluttering like a kid now."

_________________________________________________________________________

Now she could see his eyes. Arctic violet eyes seemed to peer through her body as if she were a ghost. All Amu could do was look back up at him. In the soft, cool breezes, his silky hair blew. Looking deeper at her, Amu saw his cat ears flew back, cutely. Who was this guy?

He wondered as he gazed at features. What was she? She didn't look or smell fully human. But she wasn't vampire either. Or was she? Somehow…she smelt of a mix of human and vampire. How was that possible? She looked a lot like the girl he saw the day when he first became imprisoned to his hellish curse – being a vampire. In fact, she was identically the same. It was her. What was her name…Amu? Amu. However, she smelt more of vampire then human.

Swallowing hard, Amu tried to move her face away from his. He was so close.

At last, she spoke in a quiet voice. "You…you knew I was there…in tree…?"

Again, he smirked and moved his face back close. She wasn't warm and she wasn't cold. She was the perfect temperature for him. And she was pretty cute, too. However, he did answer. "I was waiting for you to make yourself known. Lucky for me that branch was weak so I could catch you, huh?" he said in a more creeper tone. Forcing her face away from his, Amu jolted and pressed her hands against his chest to keep a space between them.

Inside, Amu knew her outward appearance must be a wreck. Her hair was probably ruffled like an animal's fur when scared. Her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding intensely. Even her hands trembled a bit. After all, she had just fallen about forty feet and been caught by a cold, freaky cat boy. Cat boy? Amu's blush deepened. This so wasn't her. Where was her 'cool and spicy' attitude when she needed it?

Moving further in her face, he asked. "Are you just going to hold still all night and stare? Don't you talk?" Amu gasped slightly. Breaking out of her thoughts, she blushed. Rubbing his cheek against her own, he felt her warmth of her blush. Suddenly, he was addicted to it. He had forgotten what normal temperature was like. Even more, he had forgotten what warmth was.

Blushing madly, Amu pulled away and spoke nervously. "Can you put me down now? I – I gotta get home."

Slowly, he got down a bit so her feet could touch ground. As he put her gently down, she sighed. Quickly, she moved away to see him grinning.

"Who are you?" she asked as she brushed her skirt off.

Strolling a bit away, Amu watched as he went over to pick up his violin that leaned up against the tree. How had it gotten there? How could you possibly be quick enough to safety put your violin down, catch her and land on his own two feet? As the boy put his instrument into its case, he pulled the strap attached to it over his chest so it rested on his back.

Turning back to her, he replied in a slightly more serious voice. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi. And you?"

She responded quickly. "Amu Hinamori. How old are you?"

He smirked and came back over. "You always ask someones age when being introduced?" With a lad of sarcasm, he said. "Aren't you a refined and polite little thing?" Amu glared at him but he did answer her question. "Seventeen." Coming even closer, Ikuto began to circle her. "And you…you can't be any older then ten can you?"

Amu scoffed and turned away, pouting. Snapping, she replied. "For you information I am thirteen!"

Starling her, his hand spun her around so she was facing him. Lunging deeply in her red face, he tilted her chin upward. "Well, well" he smirked. "Pretty grown up then, aren't you?"

Totally humiliated, Amu smacked his hand off and spun again so she wasn't facing him. "How dare you! Well you have a lot of growing to do, I see! Some seventeen year-old! You're the most immature boy in the world!"

Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest, he whispered in her ear. "Boy? I'm seventeen. That's nearly a man, ya know?" Amu's heart picked up speed at the way he was talking about being a man.

Fearful and embarrassed, she stuttered. "Then what do you want?" He chuckled as Amu gave them a few feet distance.

Suddenly, three little voices called. "AMU!" It was her Shugo Charas. Quickly, she turned to see to see them fly up. Being the first to speak, Ran asked. "Amu – are you alright? Why do you have twigs and leaves in your hair? And who's –"

Ran cut herself off when she got a goo look at Ikuto. Curious, Amu asked. "What is it?"

Spluttering, Miki replied. "Nothing – Ran was just startled to see such an odd character" she lied. "As are Su and I." Pretending like she didn't know, she asked. "Who is that?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow when he saw the three fairies. It had been awhile.

Brushing some of the leaves that had gotten stuck in her hair when climbing, she replied grumpily and began to walk away. "His name is Ikuto. Now come on. I'm tired and I want to get home!"

Ikuto was surprised. "Hey, hold up, squeak toy." Alarming Amu, she felt his cold hand on her shoulder. She had been a few feet away from him. How did he catch up and moved so fast all the time? Shoving it off, Amu turned her irritated glare back at him.

"What?" she snapped, impatiently. Ikuto had to know what she was. He found himself obsessively inquisitive. Lifting her chin slightly, Ikuto leaned slowly in her face. Instead of stopping, he moved to the side of her head to whisper in her ear. At least, that's what she thought. However, Ikuto wanted to see something. Tilting her chin further, several pink strands of hair fell backward, unveiling the side of her neck where she had bitten. Taking a good look at it, Ikuto squinted his eyes. You could still see it, but it had faded some. She had been bitten. It was the same girl. So what was she?

Unable to waste anymore time, Ikuto whispered in her ear. "…I'll see you soon, Amu-chan." Gently, his tongue swept spit onto her ear. Gain, Amu screeched and fell backward in surprise. Smirking, Ikuto waved and, unbelievably, leaped up to the same branch up fifty or forty feet. With ease and skill, he went gliding from branch and to branch and was gone in seconds. He had to go make his speech now.

Watching him go, Ran, Miki and Su glanced at one another. "This isn't good…" whispered Ran. "This isn't good at all…"

**OKAY! How was it? Good…bad? Well, go on, tell me! Review for me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Vampieran is to be a vampire. Like an American is to be a person from America. (Simple enough, huh?)**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or ANY of its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

**___________________________________________________________________**

_Recap _

"_What?" she snapped, impatiently. Ikuto had to know what she was. He found himself obsessively inquisitive. Lifting her chin slightly, Ikuto leaned slowly in her face. Instead of stopping, he moved to the side of her head to whisper in her ear. At least, that's what she thought. However, Ikuto wanted to see something. Tilting her chin further, several pink strands of hair fell backward, unveiling the side of her neck where she had bitten. Taking a good look at it, Ikuto squinted his eyes. You could still see it, but it had faded some. She had been bitten. It was the same girl. So what was she? _

_Unable to waste anymore time, Ikuto whispered in her ear. "…I'll see you soon, Amu-chan." Gently, his tongue swept spit onto her ear. Gain, Amu screeched and fell backward in surprise. Smirking, Ikuto waved and, unbelievably, leaped up to the same branch up fifty or forty feet. With ease and skill, he went gliding from branch and to branch and was gone in seconds. _

_Watching him go, Ran, Miki and Su glanced at one another. "This isn't good…" whispered Ran. "This isn't good at all…"_

_________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto's glossy voice spoke out to the people with self-assurance. It was neither thundering nor soft. He simply spoke and they simply listened. However, many disagreed with his believes, Ikuto was unafraid to speak what be thought. People were unsure of what Ikuto wanted. He was a strange one, Ikuto was. But they were also interested in what he would say. Could he answer the questions they'd throw at him? Was his plan practical?

"Here me out, Vampire citizens!" Ikuto raised his clenched fist in the air to calm the rousing crowds. Watching the young teen, Ikuto, in the center standing on a small wooden tower, the vampires listened. The enormous cavern was dimly-lit and had a ceiling that could not even be seen for it was so dark up there. However, from the sound of the echoes, it probably was one hundred feet or so.

"To be Vampieran is not something you can be proud of and glorify. It is an imprisonment curse – a living death. How often do you take the time to think of what you are? Do you ever think of the pain you cause when rob a person of blood? No! We take lives to please our hunger. We think of ourselves and ourselves alone! We are greedy! What rights have we to be so selfish? What right!"

A woman called out from the crowd. "It's instinct! You'll be trampled if you stand in the way of it!"

Ikuto countered. "…Trampled" he repeated. "What do we know of being trample? We are Vampires - never shifted aside. In wars, humans die for what they believe is right - for what they love. Humans die for it! And what is it we do? We kill for what we believe in! And why? Because what we believe in is killing to please ourselves! We say we must drink human blood! Well there is no 'must!' There is 'instinct!' 'Must' and 'instinct' are _NOT_ one and the same!"

Pulling his arm down and placing it at his side, he began to pace. His voice was now more passionate rather then yelling. "I have been to the vampire council before to speak of this matter. They tell me that an instinct is an overcooked habit." He left a brief silence for the people to take it in. After a moment, he turned to walk the opposite way. Eyes still focused on his people, he started again. "…Unable to be made rare again…"

Going to the edge, he positioned one hand onto his tight hips. The other he motioned in gestures as if to clear up his points. "Listen, my fellow Vampires. We can break the instinct of blood-sucking. It will be difficult…but we all can. With time, patience…faith and determination…we can."

Another man shouted. "We need blood to survive! You can't break an instinct of eating!"

Ikuto straightened up and went on. "Correct." Once again, he started to walk. "But I am not trying to get you all to break the habit of fueling on blood. I am attempting us to break the habit of stealing human blood."

An angry man aroused with a shout. "What would we eat then?!"

"You need facts, don't you all?" he asked. "Let us look back then. We Vampires came from another universe" he stated. "What is it we fed on?" Everyone listened. "The blood of wildlife – animals. But the tragic day came… We were raptured from our world and somehow ended up here, on earth. Ever since the 1,300s we've existed. Though more then once we came close to discovery, most people in the world think of us as myths and legends. We found animals to kill and drink from. But after an…accident…were discovered the addicting taste of human blood. In just a few short months, our population had undergone a massive landslide. Human blood was pouring into the throats of every vampire about twenty times a day. It is how fast-food works. It's addicting – apart of our everyday life…but it is not bodily filling. We knew what to drink and what not to drink. Human blood was the tastiest but wasn't good for our minds. Emotionally, it tortures us. It says to have more. We think we are satisfied when really are not. Yes, it is true that animal blood is not as enjoyable. There is no zesty thrill in drinking it. But it filled us before we discovered human blood."

"During the time where we drank human blood consistently, the time was known as 'The Age of Satisfactory.' It was before the days when we had laws. We drank endlessly without control, intoxicating ourselves. It wasn't until we realized what was really going on that it was a catastrophe. We had taken the lives of thousands. As for us Vampires, over 3,000 died from overdosings of blood. We edged discovery everyday due to all the killings. Even the younger vampires were going out of control. In fact, up to now more people have been blood-suck seduced and died then they have in World War I and World War II put together. W had to build ourselves back together. That is when we made laws of age, when to drink blood and how much. But what are laws without those who break them? Everyday this occurs."

"So do you understand? Laws are being broken. But this isn't the central dilemma. I'll tell you what is. More humans are born now then they were during 'The Age of Satisfactory.' Sixty years ago the laws have allowed more blood-drinking. But this has prevented a bigger problem. Promising blood we don't have is like being in debt. We are facing 'A Great Depression.' And why? Because the world's state had worsened. More people are dying then being born. Murder, rapping and war. We have less and less to drink from. These last thirty years t has gotten worse. I'm not saying that the human population is dead though. There are many. But a lot less then there used to be. Besides, we cannot risk facing discovery again."

The same man who shouted what do we eat, shouted it again. "Then what is it you suppose we do?!"

Ikuto stopped and made direct eye contact with the man. In a clear, solemn voice, he replied icily. "…Change…"

The crowds released uproars of gasps. Change? How could they change? At once, everyone began screaming. "How! How could we?! It isn't possible! We need our human blood! It isn't even possible to transfer ourselves from human blood to animal blood! Not even your faith and time could change it!"

Silencing them all, Ikuto's arm shot up and he shouted. "There is a way! I have it here! The answer is Shugo Charas! They are your would-be-self!" Staring, the crowds watched as Ikuto's Chara came out. Identical to his looks, Yoru came up and landed on Ikuto's shoulder. Clenching his fist and shaking it in the air, Ikuto's voice remained strong. "Yes, you are right! Patience, time, determination and faith could not break our habit alone! But I know what can! I have experienced it!" Everyone knew of this. Truly, they believed he was an odd vampire. "Every vampire usually has one human they love! Over half the time, they end up killing them to get their blood! Don't you want to love without even thinking of blood? You can. Look at me. I can watch _any_ human and not be moved in my decision to not drink. I have willed myself to be disinterested! I know longer have fault with humans – I swore to never drink their blood! It took all my heart, soul and mind's concentration but I did it! I won the battle against instinct! You can too but you have to try! If you succeeded you could truly be able to _**SEE**_ the beauty in things - not _**TASTE**_ it!"

Summing up, he said. "We would drink animal blood and not go through any 'Great Depression.' Humans would be free of us and we free of them. Be as I am – do as I do. My Shugo Chara was create d from my will to be free of a being a Vampire. With him I did it."

Softening his tone, he ended his speech. "If you can find the will, the Shugo Chara can find the way. Mine did. …Thank-you…"

Turning, ascending down the stairs and making his way for one of the tunnels, Ikuto left the crowds that were left awestruck at his remarkable speech.

___________________________________________________________________________

The next morning.

With anger boiling in his face, Tadase sprung up from his chair. Staring at Amu's four Charas sitting in the center of the table, he gasped. "Ikuto?! Amu met Ikuto?! How? When? Where? What did he say?"

Nagahiko motioned him to sit. Calmly, he asked. "Ran – Miki – Su - Dia… where did Amu come across Ikuto?"

"The woods" Su replied quietly. "Amu heard music – a violin. When she went to investigate, she must have met Ikuto. When we came we found then 'talking.' Well…he was flirting actually…"

Tadase glared at no one in particular. He was angry. "Why would Ikuto be out in the open?"

Rima shyly spoke up. "Six years ago…you remember how depressed he was? He said he that he…uh…became a vampire against his own will. He said it was a curse and he…well…he wanted to…commit suicide. But... a year passed and he seemed like he was getting better. He said he would stop Vampires and what they do - including himself."

"I agree with Tadase" stated Kukai. "I don't like it. What could Ikuto want?"

Looking at the four fairies, Tadase asked. "How did Ikuto seem to you?"

There was a brief silence and, after exchanging glances and nods, Ran spoke. "…Mature... for a vampire, I mean. As for flirting, he kept playing with Amu. But…well…he didn't try to attack her… But we could see he was curious about her. I think he sensed human blood and vampire blood in her. Seven years ago, the accident happened - Amu became a half-breed. Personally, we think he was curious about what she was. But not tempted."

"How do you know?" Tadase asked.

Dia replied. "After Amu went home, he followed Ikuto to the secret Vampire civilization inside the Tokyo Mountains. He was making a huge speech about how vampires shouldn't drink human blood – how they should learn to gain control as he did. He said… 'If you can find the will, the Shugo Chara can find the way. Mine did.' Everyone, including us was moved. And Tadase, Ikuto HAD a Shugo Chara. The four of us saw it!"

All of them gasped. "What?" Tadase said. "How did he learn about Shugo Charas? Our school is the only one who knows about them! Besides, what would he do with a Shugo Chara?"

Energetically, Yaya suggested. "Probably to be his 'would-be-self,' Tadase."

Tadase sighed. "His would be self? Vampires don't have would be selves. They have instincts…instincts to act as parasites and kill humans. They are demons who can't change – pure evil."

"Aren't you judging him too much?" asked Ran. "Everyone deserves a change to prove them self. That's what Shugo Charas are all about. We give kids the chance to illustrate who they think were born to be – who they can't normally be due to insecurity."

Tadase glanced at her with despite. He hated Ikuto – everyone in the room knew it. However, he never spoke of why he did. "Are you siding with Ikuto now?" he asked, unkindly.

The four Charas stared. Dia spoke up with courage. "Wouldn't we know better what Shugo Charas are meant to do more than anyone?"

Tadase felt his blood boiling but he tried to stay calm. "I don't doubt you. All I'm saying is we know what Vampires are. Ikuto hates being a vampire and said he was going to change himself. According to the past Kings and Queens of the Garden, Ikuto left the school after that and we didn't hear from him until…my incident with him when I was two…" Everyone bowed their heads a bit and waited for him to go on. "…A few years later…Nearly six now…his mother attacked Amu. When she came to our school, we got to know her and discovered she was a half-breed. What I'm trying to say is that we haven't seen Ikuto in years. We don't know what he is or how he acts. He's a Vampire who can't be trusted and can't change."

Curious, Nadoshiko asked. "And your point is?"

Tadase slammed his fist onto the table, causing the elegant teas cups to shake. "Ikuto may want to be non-Vampire but he can't change that! Yes, Shugo Charas are born from the deepest desire of hearts and we know Ikuto's - he doesn't want to be a Vampire. But a Shugo Chara can't change instinct! Instincts are instincts! He doesn't deserve a chance!"

Meekly, Rima raised her hand and asked. "A chance for what?"

"Whatever it is he wants! I don't know what it is but he wants it! Ikuto is back and out in the open. It's obvious he wants something from us…but he won't get it. I won't give Ikuto ANYTHING!"

Unknown to them, Ikuto shaded eyes from the sunglasses gazed down at them. With a blow, a strand of his blue hair was momentarily out of his face. Glaring, he turned to leave.

He had stuff to do…a certain pink-haired girl to visit.

**Yes, I know I spelled that Nadiskiko cross-dresser character's name wrong. I couldn't remember it. Sorry. Thanks for reading though! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Shugo Chara or ANY of its characters.**

**___________________________________________________________________**

_Recap _

_Curious, Nagihiko asked. "And your point is?"_

_Tadase slammed his fist onto the table, causing the elegant teas cups to shake. "Ikuto may want to be non-Vampire but he can't change that! Yes, Shugo Charas are born from the deepest desire of hearts and we know Ikuto's - he doesn't want to be a Vampire. But a Shugo Chara can't change instinct! Instincts are instincts! He doesn't deserve a chance!"_

_Meekly, Rima raised her hand and asked. "A chance for what?" _

"_Whatever it is he wants! I don't know what it is but he wants it! Ikuto is back and out in the open. It's obvious he wants something from us…but he won't get it. I won't give Ikuto ANYTHING!"_

_Unknown to them, Ikuto shaded eyes from the sunglasses gazed down at them. With a blow, a strand of his blue hair was momentarily out of his face. Glaring, he turned to leave. _

_He had stuff to do…a certain pink-haired girl to visit._

_________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4**

"_At last…" Amu thought to herself. "School is out. Now maybe I can go home and go to bed early."_

Stuffing her books into her normal black bag, she threw it over her shoulder. It was as heavy as always. She guessed strength wasn't one of things she didn't have much of as a half-breed vampire. With a sigh and worn out character, Amu left the class room.

Stopping her, she heard Yaya call. "Amu-chan! Wait up for me!" Turning, Amu faced the girl that ran up. "Are you busy?"

"Kind of…" she replied.

Yaya giggled. "Oh! Is it a boy? Won't Tadase-chan be jealous!"

Amu blushed and rolled her eyes. "Never mind, I have all the free time in the world" she said with an irritated voice. "Now what is it?"

Happily, she replied. "Tadase wants to walk you home!" Turning to look down the hall, Amu saw him approaching them. She tried to keep her blushing from coming.

"Walk me home? Why?" she asked.

Reaching them, Tadase smiled his usual one. "We're friends, Amu. And besides, there's something I'd like to discuss with you." With a giggle, Yaya took off, her pigtails bouncing as she ran. Coolly, Amu gave a small nod.

The two were about half way to Amu's house when Tadase started a conversation. "…Amu…the boy you met…Ikuto…you need to know about him…"

Amu's eyes widened she suddenly stopped in her track. How did he know she met him? Rumors at school? But who would know other then herself and her… Amu regained her cool attitude. "My Charas are sharing my life with you now?"

Tadase felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry. But they couldn't help but tell when they saw him. The three of them and…the Garden Rulers…we know him from some past incidents…I know him…" Amu was surprised by the sadness in his tone.

"What about him though?" she asked as she started to walk again. Tadase picked up his pace. It was hard to keep up with her. Amu was quite fast.

Slightly panting, he replied softly. "I'm worried about him, Amu. I'm worried about…you…" Amu felt her heart pick up speed. This was where she was supposed to turn around and look at him. For some reason, Amu didn't and the moment passed. _"NO!" she screamed in her head. "I missed my chance! That probably will never come again!"_

"Amu…" Tadase said. "Ikuto is dangerous. You can't trust him at all. He has no control of himself – he's just bad news, okay? If you ever see him again then walk away - leave. Get out of his sight!"

Startling herself, Amu heard her own too curious voice reply. "Why?"

Tadase flinched but knew if he stopped again then he wouldn't ever be able to keep up. "…He's…he's a…a…"

Though she sounded like she could care more about a dead ant, inside she was bubbling with curiosity. Who was he? "A what?" she asked.

Tadase couldn't tell her. "A freak, Amu." Seeing they had reached her house, he said. "A filthy, cold, mischievous freak." Turning, he sighed. "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, the blonde left her to herself.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto watched keenly as Amu toiled long and hard on her homework. Sitting cozily on her bed, deeply bundled in her pink comforter, she pulled her knees up to bare down her books on. While licking the side of her mouth, Amu attempted to direct all her focus on her school. However, she was hideously failing. With a sigh, Amu's head sunk into her pillows.

Everything Tadase had said was tempting her to think about it. How did he know Ikuto? Why did he hate him so much? What was he hiding about him? …And…why did she care? Amu pouted and, once again, started reading.

Watching, Ikuto smirked. She was so cute to observe. Standing from the tree branch he'd been sitting on, Ikuto silently leapt over to the balcony. However, Amu's half-breed senses were sharp. Abruptly, her head shot in the direction of her balcony. When she saw his shadow, smirk and enticing icy eyes that oddly glowed through the darkness, Amu sat up but attempted to keep her cool.

As if he were a usual houseguest, Ikuto casually opened her door, revealed to be clothed in black. Amu felt her heart pound at the awkwardness of the moment. She didn't react at all how a normal person would when a strange cat boy simply walked into her room. Oh wait – she wasn't normal.

Closing her balcony door back, he grinned. "You know you make one hell of an exhibit, Amu-chan." She blushed immensely and glared.

"What do you want?"

He stared and grinned at her. "That Tadase. Did you see how he could barley keep up with you? He's like a little ladies purse that thinks he has to go where ever you do. Tell me, Amu. Why did he walk you home tonight?"

Amu stared, confused. Standing, Ikuto saw her clothes consisted of striped thigh highs, a frilly, black, night mini skirt and a droopy sleeved green shirt with a hood. At the hemming of it, as well as the deep sleeves and hood, were dark green, cottony hems. As her pink hair fell on her shoulders, she asked. "Because we're friends. And he wanted to keep me safe from you, apparently." Her challenging, golden eyes made Ikuto come closer. As his cat ears dropped back a bit, he tilted her chin to gaze up at him. She blushed and stared back, spellbound.

He asked in a haunting tone. "…To keep you safe…safe from me? Why would I be dangerous…Amu…?"

Ikuto leaned close enough in that she could feel cool breath on her face - very cool. What was he doing? What did he want? Wait. This was all happening to fast. She wasn't innocent. Why was she tolerating this freak?

Roughly, Amu pulled away and smacked his hand. "Why are you here!" she shouted.

Ikuto gave her his mysterious look. "Merely to warn you, Amu. The world is full of lies and you shouldn't always believe everything you hear. People can have theories but they can't always be proven, understand? By being with crowds you will only hear what the crowds have to say. But what does a single person say on their own?"

Amu scowled. However, she hadn't the slightest idea what he was getting at. What did the world of crowds believe that couldn't be done?

Leaning in, He whispered into her ear. "…A Revolution…"

Amu gasped when she a cold tongue, of what felt like fresh, frosty menthol, on her ear be licked. In seconds though, he had let her go and was already by her door and about to leave. Little did she know that his visits were far from over.

Holding her ear, she asked abruptly. "Revolution? What the heck are you talking about!" She had to figure out what was suddenly going on. Who was this weird guy? Why did Tadase hate him? And why…was the place on her neck where she was bitten…start to hurt again…?

He smirked back at her. "Spend time with me if you're so dying for answers." Reveling something from his pocket, Amu gasped when she saw her cell phone in his hand.

There it was. She had lost it that night in the woods. Maybe it fell out of her pocket and he found it. Before she could shout at him for not returning it sooner, he tossed it over his shoulder to her. Skillfully, Amu caught it perfectly.

"I took the liberty of paying up for your minutes on your phone. You owed ten dollars." Amu blushed at his meddling. Someone meddling with a person's phone was like messing with a relationship.

Amused by her reaction, he went on. "As well as giving you a present." As he opened the door, he strolled out onto the warm balcony and inhaled deeply. Amu watched as he looked up at the moon. Jumping onto the fence, she gasped at his balance. "See ya, Amu-chan…" Amazingly, he leaped for the tree and then jumped off the tall branch. She didn't hear a single noise of his jumps. Man, this guy was good.

Sighing, Amu looked at her cell screen. It said, "You have a message." Opening it, she saw a little text message with a note she'd never seen. "Call me. My number is in your contacts."

**Man, so much for I'll update soon. SORRY! Tis time, I WILL try to update sooner! Anyway, hoped you liked. Review please! **

**I do not own Shugo Chara or ANY of its characters.**

**___________________________________________________________________**

_Recap _

_He smirked back at her. "Spend time with me if you're so dying for answers." Reveling something from his pocket, Amu gasped when she saw her cell phone in his hand._

_There it was. She had lost it that night in the woods. Maybe it fell out of her pocket and he found it. Before she could shout at him for not returning it sooner, he tossed it over his shoulder to her. Skillfully, Amu caught it perfectly. _

"_I took the liberty of paying up for your minutes on your phone. You owed ten dollars." Amu blushed at his meddling. Someone meddling with a person's phone was like messing with a relationship. _

_Amused by her reaction, he went on. "As well as giving you a present." As he opened the door, he strolled out onto the warm balcony and inhaled deeply. Amu watched as he looked up at the moon. Jumping onto the fence, she gasped at his balance. "See ya, Amu-chan…" Amazingly, he leaped for the tree and then jumped off the tall branch. She didn't hear a single noise of his jumps. Man, this guy was good. _

_Sighing, Amu looked at her cell screen. It said, "You have a message." Opening it, she saw a little text message with a note she'd never seen. "Call me. My number is in your contacts." _

_________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5**

Amu wiped busily at the café's counter with the dirty cloth. It was her newest day job that she would probably get fired from due to all her rousing up fantasies. Ikuto…spend time with him? Like she would ever do that. He was kinda of a freak and she had a reputation to cover. In fact, she might as well just delete his number. All she had done was stare at it.

Something about it made her shiver. Who was he? Why did he want to know about her? Was he…like…interested…?

Suddenly, a small, girl's fist was slammed against the counter, breaking Amu from her thoughts. It was Utau. Glaring at Amu, she snapped. "Will you hurry up and get your sagging ass from standing still for just a sec. The customers, I especially, are waiting for my #### refill that I've asked so many times I could have down it plenty of times myself! Or shall I take this to the manager?"

Amu snatched the cup from her and, coming on her side to glare at her, retorted to her enemy. "Would you like to do it yourself, Black Diamond? Or should I say, Black piece of junky, worthless coal!"

Fuming with rage, Utau grabbed Amu's hair and, before she could give a good yank, the results showed the two girls fighting. Screaming, kicking, hitting, biting and scratching, Utau and Amu rolled along the floor in the midst of their childish battle. Watching in shock and surprise, they cheered and laughed at the brawling two. Hitting tables, plates and bowls fell off and shattered round them. Running from the kitchen, the manager, Kukai shouted. "Amu! Amu, stop! Both of you! Utau! Leave each other alone!"

Walking into the café, Tadase gasped. "Amu…" As well, he ran over. "Amu! Stop it before you get hurt!!" Jumping into the action, he tried to snatch Amu but Utau's high-healed shoe kicked him in the jaw. "Ahh! Hey! Utau! Amu! Hey, will you two stop!" Over the all the cheers and cries, the manager and Tadase could barley be heard. However, they wouldn't stop Amu and Utau from getting at what they always did.

Suddenly, two strong, cold arms snatched Amu like she was an Eagle's fishy dinner. Jerking her up, Amu struggled. But the grip wouldn't release. At once, all the noises were silenced and, still on the floor, Utau panted and stared up in shock. Even Tadase was startled. However, rage too Utau over.

Stumbling to her feet, she hissed like a snake and charged for Amu. "You learn who you should mess with, #####!" Roughly, she smacked Amu across the face. Flinching, she cried and turned her swollen face away.

Huffing and puffing like the big, bad wolf, Utau spun and stormed out.

Holding her cheek, a thought came to Amu. Who was holding… Answering her thoughts, Tadase hissed and stood. "Ikuto!" Alarmed, Amu jerked to attempt to get away but it as far too late. "You were told to stay away. Why are you in town?"

There was teasing in his tone. "Several reasons, kiddy king. One in fact, to see you. I have some things to tell you-"

"I won't hear of them! I won't! Now let Amu go and leave!" Smirking, Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style and the café was overcome with gasps. Tadase, Kukai, Rima, Yaya, and the rest of the gang pleaded, irrationally. "P-put her down! Don't touch her!" He walked over to the door and opened it.

On the other-hand, Amu hadn't any words, being too stunned. He was so…cold…yet also warm. Her brain couldn't say it logically…only her sensory… I his care she felt so small. Gawking up at him with a flushed face, she moaned.

Meeting a direct gaze with Tadase, as if to emotionally bother him, Ikuto replied with a smirk. "Amu needs to know some things. You obviously won't tell her. I will." Stepping out, Ikuto moved rapidly. Still holding her tightly, he jumped on top of the café, leapt several more roves and then over to Taxi stop out of sight from Tadase who you could hear screaming in the distance.

Finally, Amu broke out of her trance and realized he was holding her. "Ehh! I- Ikuto! P put me down! Where are you taking me?! Where's Tadase?!"

Shoving her inside the Taxi as if she were a towel into a dryer, he slid in after her. Amu had known the moment he closed the door they all locked. Besides, she couldn't scream or kick without looking suspicious.

As Ikuto buckled Amu up, he told the driver. "Seven Seas Avenue, 23225." The car took off. Leisurely, he looked at Amu. He had expected her to make a seen by screaming. What a prideful little thing she was to be more worried about her character then wellbeing. Wellbeing…? What made his conscience say that? She was perfectly safe with him…right…? Was he a danger like Tadase said?

As he watched her, Amu huddled close to the window and staring out at the clouded sky that had begun to rain.

Noticing how red her struck cheek was, he said softly. "Hey…aren't you going to say something about me simply stealing you away?"

She replied quietly, clearly not wanting to make any seen. "If you're kidnapping me then you're not doing a terrible job. You're telling the driver."

Listening, the man couldn't help but look back when he reached the stop light. "Is everything alright, miss? Is this man bothering you?"

Amu didn't even turn to look at the two guys. "No" she replied, obstinately to Ikuto's notice. "I'm quite capable of telling him he's driving me haywire myself…believe me. But thanks anyway." Ikuto grinned and looked out his window with rolling eyes. Amu, Amu. What a game she was. Guess all there was to do was wait for them to reach his house. Her cheek, as well as a few others places on her body didn't look so good due to the girl brawl. Man, she was a magnet to trouble. They needed to be cleaned and fixed up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Vampieran is to be a vampire. Like an American is to be a person from America. (Simple enough, huh?)**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or ANY of its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

**___________________________________________________________________**

_Recap _

"_What?" she snapped, impatiently. Ikuto had to know what she was. He found himself obsessively inquisitive. Lifting her chin slightly, Ikuto leaned slowly in her face. Instead of stopping, he moved to the side of her head to whisper in her ear. At least, that's what she thought. However, Ikuto wanted to see something. Tilting her chin further, several pink strands of hair fell backward, unveiling the side of her neck where she had bitten. Taking a good look at it, Ikuto squinted his eyes. You could still see it, but it had faded some. She had been bitten. It was the same girl. So what was she? _

_Unable to waste anymore time, Ikuto whispered in her ear. "…I'll see you soon, Amu-chan." Gently, his tongue swept spit onto her ear. Gain, Amu screeched and fell backward in surprise. Smirking, Ikuto waved and, unbelievably, leaped up to the same branch up fifty or forty feet. With ease and skill, he went gliding from branch and to branch and was gone in seconds. _

_Watching him go, Ran, Miki and Su glanced at one another. "This isn't good…" whispered Ran. "This isn't good at all…"_

_________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto's glossy voice spoke out to the people with self-assurance. It was neither thundering nor soft. He simply spoke and they simply listened. However, many disagreed with his believes, Ikuto was unafraid to speak what be thought. People were unsure of what Ikuto wanted. He was a strange one, Ikuto was. But they were also interested in what he would say. Could he answer the questions they'd throw at him? Was his plan practical?

"Here me out, Vampire citizens!" Ikuto raised his clenched fist in the air to calm the rousing crowds. Watching the young teen, Ikuto, in the center standing on a small wooden tower, the vampires listened. The enormous cavern was dimly-lit and had a ceiling that could not even be seen for it was so dark up there. However, from the sound of the echoes, it probably was one hundred feet or so.

"To be Vampieran is not something you can be proud of and glorify. It is an imprisonment curse – a living death. How often do you take the time to think of what you are? Do you ever think of the pain you cause when rob a person of blood? No! We take lives to please our hunger. We think of ourselves and ourselves alone! We are greedy! What rights have we to be so selfish? What right!"

A woman called out from the crowd. "It's instinct! You'll be trampled if you stand in the way of it!"

Ikuto countered. "…Trampled" he repeated. "What do we know of being trample? We are Vampires - never shifted aside. In wars, humans die for what they believe is right - for what they love. Humans die for it! And what is it we do? We kill for what we believe in! And why? Because what we believe in is killing to please ourselves! We say we must drink human blood! Well there is no 'must!' There is 'instinct!' 'Must' and 'instinct' are _NOT_ one and the same!"

Pulling his arm down and placing it at his side, he began to pace. His voice was now more passionate rather then yelling. "I have been to the vampire council before to speak of this matter. They tell me that an instinct is an overcooked habit." He left a brief silence for the people to take it in. After a moment, he turned to walk the opposite way. Eyes still focused on his people, he started again. "…Unable to be made rare again…"

Going to the edge, he positioned one hand onto his tight hips. The other he motioned in gestures as if to clear up his points. "Listen, my fellow Vampires. We can break the instinct of blood-sucking. It will be difficult…but we all can. With time, patience…faith and determination…we can."

Another man shouted. "We need blood to survive! You can't break an instinct of eating!"

Ikuto straightened up and went on. "Correct." Once again, he started to walk. "But I am not trying to get you all to break the habit of fueling on blood. I am attempting us to break the habit of stealing human blood."

An angry man aroused with a shout. "What would we eat then?!"

"You need facts, don't you all?" he asked. "Let us look back then. We Vampires came from another universe" he stated. "What is it we fed on?" Everyone listened. "The blood of wildlife – animals. But the tragic day came… We were raptured from our world and somehow ended up here, on earth. Ever since the 1,300s we've existed. Though more then once we came close to discovery, most people in the world think of us as myths and legends. We found animals to kill and drink from. But after an…accident…were discovered the addicting taste of human blood. In just a few short months, our population had undergone a massive landslide. Human blood was pouring into the throats of every vampire about twenty times a day. It is how fast-food works. It's addicting – apart of our everyday life…but it is not bodily filling. We knew what to drink and what not to drink. Human blood was the tastiest but wasn't good for our minds. Emotionally, it tortures us. It says to have more. We think we are satisfied when really are not. Yes, it is true that animal blood is not as enjoyable. There is no zesty thrill in drinking it. But it filled us before we discovered human blood."

"During the time where we drank human blood consistently, the time was known as 'The Age of Satisfactory.' It was before the days when we had laws. We drank endlessly without control, intoxicating ourselves. It wasn't until we realized what was really going on that it was a catastrophe. We had taken the lives of thousands. As for us Vampires, over 3,000 died from overdosings of blood. We edged discovery everyday due to all the killings. Even the younger vampires were going out of control. In fact, up to now more people have been blood-suck seduced and died then they have in World War I and World War II put together. W had to build ourselves back together. That is when we made laws of age, when to drink blood and how much. But what are laws without those who break them? Everyday this occurs."

"So do you understand? Laws are being broken. But this isn't the central dilemma. I'll tell you what is. More humans are born now then they were during 'The Age of Satisfactory.' Sixty years ago the laws have allowed more blood-drinking. But this has prevented a bigger problem. Promising blood we don't have is like being in debt. We are facing 'A Great Depression.' And why? Because the world's state had worsened. More people are dying then being born. Murder, rapping and war. We have less and less to drink from. These last thirty years t has gotten worse. I'm not saying that the human population is dead though. There are many. But a lot less then there used to be. Besides, we cannot risk facing discovery again."

The same man who shouted what do we eat, shouted it again. "Then what is it you suppose we do?!"

Ikuto stopped and made direct eye contact with the man. In a clear, solemn voice, he replied icily. "…Change…"

The crowds released uproars of gasps. Change? How could they change? At once, everyone began screaming. "How! How could we?! It isn't possible! We need our human blood! It isn't even possible to transfer ourselves from human blood to animal blood! Not even your faith and time could change it!"

Silencing them all, Ikuto's arm shot up and he shouted. "There is a way! I have it here! The answer is Shugo Charas! They are your would-be-self!" Staring, the crowds watched as Ikuto's Chara came out. Identical to his looks, Yoru came up and landed on Ikuto's shoulder. Clenching his fist and shaking it in the air, Ikuto's voice remained strong. "Yes, you are right! Patience, time, determination and faith could not break our habit alone! But I know what can! I have experienced it!" Everyone knew of this. Truly, they believed he was an odd vampire. "Every vampire usually has one human they love! Over half the time, they end up killing them to get their blood! Don't you want to love without even thinking of blood? You can. Look at me. I can watch _any_ human and not be moved in my decision to not drink. I have willed myself to be disinterested! I know longer have fault with humans – I swore to never drink their blood! It took all my heart, soul and mind's concentration but I did it! I won the battle against instinct! You can too but you have to try! If you succeeded you could truly be able to _**SEE**_ the beauty in things - not _**TASTE**_ it!"

Summing up, he said. "We would drink animal blood and not go through any 'Great Depression.' Humans would be free of us and we free of them. Be as I am – do as I do. My Shugo Chara was create d from my will to be free of a being a Vampire. With him I did it."

Softening his tone, he ended his speech. "If you can find the will, the Shugo Chara can find the way. Mine did. …Thank-you…"

Turning, ascending down the stairs and making his way for one of the tunnels, Ikuto left the crowds that were left awestruck at his remarkable speech.

___________________________________________________________________________

The next morning.

With anger boiling in his face, Tadase sprung up from his chair. Staring at Amu's four Charas sitting in the center of the table, he gasped. "Ikuto?! Amu met Ikuto?! How? When? Where? What did he say?"

Nagahiko motioned him to sit. Calmly, he asked. "Ran – Miki – Su - Dia… where did Amu come across Ikuto?"

"The woods" Su replied quietly. "Amu heard music – a violin. When she went to investigate, she must have met Ikuto. When we came we found then 'talking.' Well…he was flirting actually…"

Tadase glared at no one in particular. He was angry. "Why would Ikuto be out in the open?"

Rima shyly spoke up. "Six years ago…you remember how depressed he was? He said he that he…uh…became a vampire against his own will. He said it was a curse and he…well…he wanted to…commit suicide. But... a year passed and he seemed like he was getting better. He said he would stop Vampires and what they do - including himself."

"I agree with Tadase" stated Kukai. "I don't like it. What could Ikuto want?"

Looking at the four fairies, Tadase asked. "How did Ikuto seem to you?"

There was a brief silence and, after exchanging glances and nods, Ran spoke. "…Mature... for a vampire, I mean. As for flirting, he kept playing with Amu. But…well…he didn't try to attack her… But we could see he was curious about her. I think he sensed human blood and vampire blood in her. Seven years ago, the accident happened - Amu became a half-breed. Personally, we think he was curious about what she was. But not tempted."

"How do you know?" Tadase asked.

Dia replied. "After Amu went home, he followed Ikuto to the secret Vampire civilization inside the Tokyo Mountains. He was making a huge speech about how vampires shouldn't drink human blood – how they should learn to gain control as he did. He said… 'If you can find the will, the Shugo Chara can find the way. Mine did.' Everyone, including us was moved. And Tadase, Ikuto HAD a Shugo Chara. The four of us saw it!"

All of them gasped. "What?" Tadase said. "How did he learn about Shugo Charas? Our school is the only one who knows about them! Besides, what would he do with a Shugo Chara?"

Energetically, Yaya suggested. "Probably to be his 'would-be-self,' Tadase."

Tadase sighed. "His would be self? Vampires don't have would be selves. They have instincts…instincts to act as parasites and kill humans. They are demons who can't change – pure evil."

"Aren't you judging him too much?" asked Ran. "Everyone deserves a change to prove them self. That's what Shugo Charas are all about. We give kids the chance to illustrate who they think were born to be – who they can't normally be due to insecurity."

Tadase glanced at her with despite. He hated Ikuto – everyone in the room knew it. However, he never spoke of why he did. "Are you siding with Ikuto now?" he asked, unkindly.

The four Charas stared. Dia spoke up with courage. "Wouldn't we know better what Shugo Charas are meant to do more than anyone?"

Tadase felt his blood boiling but he tried to stay calm. "I don't doubt you. All I'm saying is we know what Vampires are. Ikuto hates being a vampire and said he was going to change himself. According to the past Kings and Queens of the Garden, Ikuto left the school after that and we didn't hear from him until…my incident with him when I was two…" Everyone bowed their heads a bit and waited for him to go on. "…A few years later…Nearly six now…his mother attacked Amu. When she came to our school, we got to know her and discovered she was a half-breed. What I'm trying to say is that we haven't seen Ikuto in years. We don't know what he is or how he acts. He's a Vampire who can't be trusted and can't change."

Curious, Nadoshiko asked. "And your point is?"

Tadase slammed his fist onto the table, causing the elegant teas cups to shake. "Ikuto may want to be non-Vampire but he can't change that! Yes, Shugo Charas are born from the deepest desire of hearts and we know Ikuto's - he doesn't want to be a Vampire. But a Shugo Chara can't change instinct! Instincts are instincts! He doesn't deserve a chance!"

Meekly, Rima raised her hand and asked. "A chance for what?"

"Whatever it is he wants! I don't know what it is but he wants it! Ikuto is back and out in the open. It's obvious he wants something from us…but he won't get it. I won't give Ikuto ANYTHING!"

Unknown to them, Ikuto shaded eyes from the sunglasses gazed down at them. With a blow, a strand of his blue hair was momentarily out of his face. Glaring, he turned to leave.

He had stuff to do…a certain pink-haired girl to visit.

**Yes, I know I spelled that Nadiskiko cross-dresser character's name wrong. I couldn't remember it. Sorry. Thanks for reading though! Please review.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or ANY of its characters.**

**___________________________________________________________________**

_Recap _

_Curious, Nagihiko asked. "And your point is?"_

_Tadase slammed his fist onto the table, causing the elegant teas cups to shake. "Ikuto may want to be non-Vampire but he can't change that! Yes, Shugo Charas are born from the deepest desire of hearts and we know Ikuto's - he doesn't want to be a Vampire. But a Shugo Chara can't change instinct! Instincts are instincts! He doesn't deserve a chance!"_

_Meekly, Rima raised her hand and asked. "A chance for what?" _

"_Whatever it is he wants! I don't know what it is but he wants it! Ikuto is back and out in the open. It's obvious he wants something from us…but he won't get it. I won't give Ikuto ANYTHING!"_

_Unknown to them, Ikuto shaded eyes from the sunglasses gazed down at them. With a blow, a strand of his blue hair was momentarily out of his face. Glaring, he turned to leave. _

_He had stuff to do…a certain pink-haired girl to visit._

_________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4**

"_At last…" Amu thought to herself. "School is out. Now maybe I can go home and go to bed early."_

Stuffing her books into her normal black bag, she threw it over her shoulder. It was as heavy as always. She guessed strength wasn't one of things she didn't have much of as a half-breed vampire. With a sigh and worn out character, Amu left the class room.

Stopping her, she heard Yaya call. "Amu-chan! Wait up for me!" Turning, Amu faced the girl that ran up. "Are you busy?"

"Kind of…" she replied.

Yaya giggled. "Oh! Is it a boy? Won't Tadase-chan be jealous!"

Amu blushed and rolled her eyes. "Never mind, I have all the free time in the world" she said with an irritated voice. "Now what is it?"

Happily, she replied. "Tadase wants to walk you home!" Turning to look down the hall, Amu saw him approaching them. She tried to keep her blushing from coming.

"Walk me home? Why?" she asked.

Reaching them, Tadase smiled his usual one. "We're friends, Amu. And besides, there's something I'd like to discuss with you." With a giggle, Yaya took off, her pigtails bouncing as she ran. Coolly, Amu gave a small nod.

The two were about half way to Amu's house when Tadase started a conversation. "…Amu…the boy you met…Ikuto…you need to know about him…"

Amu's eyes widened she suddenly stopped in her track. How did he know she met him? Rumors at school? But who would know other then herself and her… Amu regained her cool attitude. "My Charas are sharing my life with you now?"

Tadase felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry. But they couldn't help but tell when they saw him. The three of them and…the Garden Rulers…we know him from some past incidents…I know him…" Amu was surprised by the sadness in his tone.

"What about him though?" she asked as she started to walk again. Tadase picked up his pace. It was hard to keep up with her. Amu was quite fast.

Slightly panting, he replied softly. "I'm worried about him, Amu. I'm worried about…you…" Amu felt her heart pick up speed. This was where she was supposed to turn around and look at him. For some reason, Amu didn't and the moment passed. _"NO!" she screamed in her head. "I missed my chance! That probably will never come again!"_

"Amu…" Tadase said. "Ikuto is dangerous. You can't trust him at all. He has no control of himself – he's just bad news, okay? If you ever see him again then walk away - leave. Get out of his sight!"

Startling herself, Amu heard her own too curious voice reply. "Why?"

Tadase flinched but knew if he stopped again then he wouldn't ever be able to keep up. "…He's…he's a…a…"

Though she sounded like she could care more about a dead ant, inside she was bubbling with curiosity. Who was he? "A what?" she asked.

Tadase couldn't tell her. "A freak, Amu." Seeing they had reached her house, he said. "A filthy, cold, mischievous freak." Turning, he sighed. "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, the blonde left her to herself.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ikuto watched keenly as Amu toiled long and ####### her homework. Sitting cozily on her bed, deeply bundled in her pink comforter, she pulled her knees up to bare down her books on. While licking the side of her mouth, Amu attempted to direct all her focus on her school. However, she was hideously failing. With a sigh, Amu's head sunk into her pillows.

Everything Tadase had said was tempting her to think about it. How did he know Ikuto? Why did he hate him so much? What was he hiding about him? …And…why did she care? Amu pouted and, once again, started reading.

Watching, Ikuto smirked. She was so cute to observe. Standing from the tree branch he'd been sitting on, Ikuto silently leapt over to the balcony. However, Amu's half-breed senses were sharp. Abruptly, her head shot in the direction of her balcony. When she saw his shadow, smirk and enticing icy eyes that oddly glowed through the darkness, Amu sat up but attempted to keep her cool.

As if he were a usual houseguest, Ikuto casually opened her door, revealed to be clothed in black. Amu felt her heart pound at the awkwardness of the moment. She didn't react at all how a normal person would when a strange cat boy simply walked into her room. Oh wait – she wasn't normal.

Closing her balcony door back, he grinned. "You know you make one hell of an exhibit, Amu-chan." She blushed immensely and glared.

"What do you want?"

He stared and grinned at her. "That Tadase. Did you see how he could barley keep up with you? He's like a little ladies purse that thinks he has to go where ever you do. Tell me, Amu. Why did he walk you home tonight?"

Amu stared, confused. Standing, Ikuto saw her clothes consisted of striped thigh highs, a frilly, black, night mini skirt and a droopy sleeved green shirt with a hood. At the hemming of it, as well as the deep sleeves and hood, were dark green, cottony hems. As her pink hair fell on her shoulders, she asked. "Because we're friends. And he wanted to keep me safe from you, apparently." Her challenging, golden eyes made Ikuto come closer. As his cat ears dropped back a bit, he tilted her chin to gaze up at him. She blushed and stared back, spellbound.

He asked in a haunting tone. "…To keep you safe…safe from me? Why would I be dangerous…Amu…?"

Ikuto leaned close enough in that she could feel cool breath on her face - very cool. What was he doing? What did he want? Wait. This was all happening to fast. She wasn't innocent. Why was she tolerating this freak?

Roughly, Amu pulled away and smacked his hand. "Why are you here!" she shouted.

Ikuto gave her his mysterious look. "Merely to warn you, Amu. The world is full of lies and you shouldn't always believe everything you hear. People can have theories but they can't always be proven, understand? By being with crowds you will only hear what the crowds have to say. But what does a single person say on their own?"

Amu scowled. However, she hadn't the slightest idea what he was getting at. What did the world of crowds believe that couldn't be done?

Leaning in, He whispered into her ear. "…A Revolution…"

Amu gasped when she a cold tongue, of what felt like fresh, frosty menthol, on her ear be licked. In seconds though, he had let her go and was already by her door and about to leave. Little did she know that his visits were far from over.

Holding her ear, she asked abruptly. "Revolution? What the heck are you talking about!" She had to figure out what was suddenly going on. Who was this weird guy? Why did Tadase hate him? And why…was the place on her neck where she was bitten…start to hurt again…?

He smirked back at her. "Spend time with me if you're so dying for answers." Reveling something from his pocket, Amu gasped when she saw her cell phone in his hand.

There it was. She had lost it that night in the woods. Maybe it fell out of her pocket and he found it. Before she could shout at him for not returning it sooner, he tossed it over his shoulder to her. Skillfully, Amu caught it perfectly.

"I took the liberty of paying up for your minutes on your phone. You owed ten dollars." Amu blushed at his meddling. Someone meddling with a person's phone was like messing with a relationship.

Amused by her reaction, he went on. "As well as giving you a present." As he opened the door, he strolled out onto the warm balcony and inhaled deeply. Amu watched as he looked up at the moon. Jumping onto the fence, she gasped at his balance. "See ya, Amu-chan…" Amazingly, he leaped for the tree and then jumped off the tall branch. She didn't hear a single noise of his jumps. Man, this guy was good.

Sighing, Amu looked at her cell screen. It said, "You have a message." Opening it, she saw a little text message with a note she'd never seen. "Call me. My number is in your contacts."

**Man, so much for I'll update soon. SORRY! Tis time, I WILL try to update sooner! Anyway, hoped you liked. Review please! **

**I do not own Shugo Chara or ANY of its characters.**

**___________________________________________________________________**

_Recap _

_He smirked back at her. "Spend time with me if you're so dying for answers." Reveling something from his pocket, Amu gasped when she saw her cell phone in his hand._

_There it was. She had lost it that night in the woods. Maybe it fell out of her pocket and he found it. Before she could shout at him for not returning it sooner, he tossed it over his shoulder to her. Skillfully, Amu caught it perfectly. _

"_I took the liberty of paying up for your minutes on your phone. You owed ten dollars." Amu blushed at his meddling. Someone meddling with a person's phone was like messing with a relationship. _

_Amused by her reaction, he went on. "As well as giving you a present." As he opened the door, he strolled out onto the warm balcony and inhaled deeply. Amu watched as he looked up at the moon. Jumping onto the fence, she gasped at his balance. "See ya, Amu-chan…" Amazingly, he leaped for the tree and then jumped off the tall branch. She didn't hear a single noise of his jumps. Man, this guy was good. _

_Sighing, Amu looked at her cell screen. It said, "You have a message." Opening it, she saw a little text message with a note she'd never seen. "Call me. My number is in your contacts." _

_________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5**

Amu wiped busily at the café's counter with the dirty cloth. It was her newest day job that she would probably get fired from due to all her rousing up fantasies. Ikuto…spend time with him? Like she would ever do that. He was kinda of a freak and she had a reputation to cover. In fact, she might as well just delete his number. All she had done was stare at it.

Something about it made her shiver. Who was he? Why did he want to know about her? Was he…like…interested…?

Suddenly, a small, girl's fist was slammed against the counter, breaking Amu from her thoughts. It was Utau. Glaring at Amu, she snapped. "Will you hurry up and get your sagging ass from standing still for just a sec. The customers, I especially, are waiting for my #### refill that I've asked so many times I could have down it plenty of times myself! Or shall I take this to the manager?"

Amu snatched the cup from her and, coming on her side to glare at her, retorted to her enemy. "Would you like to do it yourself, Black Diamond? Or should I say, Black piece of junky, worthless coal!"

Fuming with rage, Utau grabbed Amu's hair and, before she could give a good yank, the results showed the two girls fighting. Screaming, kicking, hitting, biting and scratching, Utau and Amu rolled along the floor in the midst of their childish battle. Watching in shock and surprise, they cheered and laughed at the brawling two. Hitting tables, plates and bowls fell off and shattered round them. Running from the kitchen, the manager, Kukai shouted. "Amu! Amu, stop! Both of you! Utau! Leave each other alone!"

Walking into the café, Tadase gasped. "Amu…" As well, he ran over. "Amu! Stop it before you get hurt!!" Jumping into the action, he tried to snatch Amu but Utau's high-healed shoe kicked him in the jaw. "Ahh! Hey! Utau! Amu! Hey, will you two stop!" Over the all the cheers and cries, the manager and Tadase could barley be heard. However, they wouldn't stop Amu and Utau from getting at what they always did.

Suddenly, two strong, cold arms snatched Amu like she was an Eagle's fishy dinner. Jerking her up, Amu struggled. But the grip wouldn't release. At once, all the noises were silenced and, still on the floor, Utau panted and stared up in shock. Even Tadase was startled. However, rage too Utau over.

Stumbling to her feet, she hissed like a snake and charged for Amu. "You learn who you should mess with, #####!" Roughly, she smacked Amu across the face. Flinching, she cried and turned her swollen face away.

Huffing and puffing like the big, bad wolf, Utau spun and stormed out.

Holding her cheek, a thought came to Amu. Who was holding… Answering her thoughts, Tadase hissed and stood. "Ikuto!" Alarmed, Amu jerked to attempt to get away but it as far too late. "You were told to stay away. Why are you in town?"

There was teasing in his tone. "Several reasons, kiddy king. One in fact, to see you. I have some things to tell you-"

"I won't hear of them! I won't! Now let Amu go and leave!" Smirking, Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style and the café was overcome with gasps. Tadase, Kukai, Rima, Yaya, and the rest of the gang pleaded, irrationally. "P-put her down! Don't touch her!" He walked over to the door and opened it.

On the other-hand, Amu hadn't any words, being too stunned. He was so…cold…yet also warm. Her brain couldn't say it logically…only her sensory… I his care she felt so small. Gawking up at him with a flushed face, she moaned.

Meeting a direct gaze with Tadase, as if to emotionally bother him, Ikuto replied with a smirk. "Amu needs to know some things. You obviously won't tell her. I will." Stepping out, Ikuto moved rapidly. Still holding her tightly, he jumped on top of the café, leapt several more roves and then over to Taxi stop out of sight from Tadase who you could hear screaming in the distance.

Finally, Amu broke out of her trance and realized he was holding her. "Ehh! I- Ikuto! P put me down! Where are you taking me?! Where's Tadase?!"

Shoving her inside the Taxi as if she were a towel into a dryer, he slid in after her. Amu had known the moment he closed the door they all locked. Besides, she couldn't scream or kick without looking suspicious.

As Ikuto buckled Amu up, he told the driver. "Seven Seas Avenue, 23225." The car took off. Leisurely, he looked at Amu. He had expected her to make a seen by screaming. What a prideful little thing she was to be more worried about her character then wellbeing. Wellbeing…? What made his conscience say that? She was perfectly safe with him…right…? Was he a danger like Tadase said?

As he watched her, Amu huddled close to the window and staring out at the clouded sky that had begun to rain.

Noticing how red her struck cheek was, he said softly. "Hey…aren't you going to say something about me simply stealing you away?"

She replied quietly, clearly not wanting to make any seen. "If you're kidnapping me then you're not doing a terrible job. You're telling the driver."

Listening, the man couldn't help but look back when he reached the stop light. "Is everything alright, miss? Is this man bothering you?"

Amu didn't even turn to look at the two guys. "No" she replied, obstinately to Ikuto's notice. "I'm quite capable of telling him he's driving me haywire myself…believe me. But thanks anyway." Ikuto grinned and looked out his window with rolling eyes. Amu, Amu. What a game she was. Guess all there was to do was wait for them to reach his house. Her cheek, as well as a few others places on her body didn't look so good due to the girl brawl. Man, she was a magnet to trouble. They needed to be cleaned and fixed up.


End file.
